The present invention relates to an improved heat-melting glue gun which has simple and compact structure and is more convenient for use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat-melting glue gun 10 which includes a heating member 11 receiving a heat-melting glue stick 20 therein. The heating member 11 is heated by high temperature caused by an electric resistance, so that the heat-melting glue stick 20 in the heating member is melted to bond things together.
In brief, the conventional heat-melting glue gun 10 utilizes electric resistance to produce thermal energy needed to melt the glue stick 20. To achieve this purpose, a wire 12 must be provided as an interface between the glue gun and an electric power source to produce necessary electric resistance. The wire 12 usually has limited length and therefore, an extension cord is frequently needed when a long distance exists between a socket--the electric power source--and a place at where a gluing work proceeds. Such prolonged wire will often bring inconvenience to a user of the heat-melting glue gun. Moreover, the high-temperature heating member 11 will possibly unexpectedly contact with and destroy the electric wire skin and causes exposed conductors of the wire 12. A dangerous electric shock will occur when the heated heating member 11 unexpectedly contacts with an exposed conductor.
In a worse condition, when the skin of the wire 12 is melted by the heating member 11 to expose conductors for the positive and negative electrodes and the two conductors are electrically connected through the heating member 11, a serious short circuit will occur to injure the user and even cause a fire.
Another disadvantage existing in such conventional heat-melting glue gun is that a very high power consumption is needed to produce thermal energy through electric resistance. This is, of course, unacceptable from an energy-saving point of view.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved heat-melting glue gun with simple components and structure to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional heat-melting glue gun.